In one common type of child resistant closure, such as shown in British Patent No. 1,529,999, the closure comprises an outer shell having a base wall and a peripheral skirt and an inner shell having a base wall and a peripheral skirt telescoped within the outer shell. The inner shell has threads on the inner surface thereof adapted to engage the threads on a container. The outer shell has a series of radial projections on the base wall thereof which are adapted to engage projections on the outer surface of the inner shell upon relative axial movement between the shell. Each projection on one of the shells has a first surface for transmitting rotational movement for threading the closure on the container and a second cam surface such that the outer shell will rotate relative to the inner shell when rotated to unthread the closure unless the outer shell is moved axially with force toward the inner shell. One of the problems with such a closure is that substantial axial force is required to engage the projections and rotate the closure to unscrew the closure from the container. The amount of axial load that must be used is directly dependent upon the rotational torque in inch pounds that must be exerted to remove the closure. The greater the force which has been used to tighten the closure on the container, the greater the axial load required to remove the closure. Otherwise, the projections or lugs on the inside of the outer shell will cam over the projections or lugs on the inner shell. Accordingly, the closure may not be user friendly.